


He's Not Weak

by Anonymous



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Insults, M/M, Miya Is Not Amused, Protective Miya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After losing a match Alucard is suddenly thrown in a world of insults thrown by other heroes but after this particular match just how will those heroes react when they see that Alucard is anything but weak?
Relationships: Alucard & Harith (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard & Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 14
Collections: anonymous





	He's Not Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up, in this story both Harith and Harley's age is 10. And one more thing please note that I have not played Mobile Legends but I have watched a friend of mine play so this story is purely based on my research using google and watching matches.

Weak

Useless

Retard

Feeder

Those were the insults Alucard was used to hear, ever since he lost a match months ago, he couldn't really go anywhere without hearing those insults. It never really bothered him to be honest because to him the only opinions that mattered belonged to his friends, his lover, Granger and Harith, who was practically his adopted son.

And even they were never bothered by it, mostly because the other other heroes that were insulting him never dared to do so when he was with them in fear of their lived, so no one ever knew about it. Well almost all his friends, Miya, who was his longest, therefore closest friend, was an exception since she wasn't really feared here.

How did Miya react to this? Well let's just say that the other heroes were forced to visit Rafaela for an arrow wound that they got from the arrow that was 'accidentally' shot in their direction.

Alucard sighed, setting his sword on the bench he was sitting on "You shouldn't have done that Miya"

She glares at him "Why not? They were insulting you right in front of me and you wanted me to do nothing?"

"Yes"

That made Miya gape at him " Alucard, are you hearing yourself? Why would you want me to do nothing? What they're doing is wrong" She sits beside him setting her own weapon down "If they can't respect you as a hero then they should at least respect you as an acquaintance"

Alucard gives her a smile, appreciating her concern "I know but to be honest Miya, their insults never really bothered me in the first place"

The archer frowns at him but before she could voice her disagreement, a fire emblem appears in the sky, signaling that a match is to happen in the arena. She pursed her lips, taking her bow in hand "This isn't over yet Alucard, we will continue this conversation later"

The Demon Hunter sighs but nods, knowing that arguing with her is pointless since he was sure that even if he did, his friend still wouldn't let it go.

With everything settled, the two heroes made their way to the arena where they were greater by Harith and Granger. The young Leonin rushes to Alucard, wrapping his arms around him "Good Afternoon Papa! How was your training?" The ten year old asked him with large does eyes. 

Alucard smiles at him, ruffling his hair "It was fine, how about you? How was your day with Harley?" 

"It was awesome! Harley showed me all kinds of things he could do with magic" The child continued on about his day with his friend, never noticing that his Papa was looking at Granger instead of listening to him "And did you know that Harley could teleport? Not by a long distance but still" 

The blond demon hunter snaps his attention back to his adopted son, just barely catching the last piece of information "Oh really, why don't you ask him to teach you how to to it?" 

"I wanted to but Daddy won't let me" Harith pouts before flashing his Papa with his irresistible puppy dog eyes "Please can I train with him, please Papa" 

Alucard opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Granger, who was listening to their conversation, approaches them "No" He glares at the Leonin before turning his attention to his lover "Don't even try to say otherwise Alucard, I don't want Harith to learn something as dangerous as that" 

"But Daddy, why can Harley learn it and I can't" Harith whines, his pout deepening. 

"Because Harley learned from a professional and I never said that you can't learn it, I didn't mean not to learn it, I meant not to learn it form Harley" Granger crouches down to meat his son's eyes "If you really want to learn it, Alucard and I can find a teacher for you just be careful, okay kid?" 

Just like that Harith'a frown turned into a bright grin "Okay Daddy!" He lets go of his Papa to hug his Daddy as a thank you. 

While in front of them, Miya squealed, making the three heroes remember her presence "So cute!"

Granger stands up, looking away as a slight blush appeard on his cheaks "How long have you been there?" 

"Since Alucard arrived but don't be shy Granger, I think it's cute now how about we go inside? I think the games will start any minute now" Miya said, changing the topic since she didn't want to fluster the other marksman before the games, which could cause him to lose do to being unable to focus. 

They nod, following her inside the arena where all of the heroes were complete. The heroes were devided into three groups, on the left was where the heroes from the Moniyan Empire, on the right is where the heroes from the Abyss and in tree middle of them were heroes that were not from either of the other two groups.

The four heroes sat on the vacant seats in the third row, where Princess Silvanna and General Tigreal were sitting. "Good Afternoon Princess" Harith greets as he sat down in the middle of his adoptive parents. 

"Good Afternoon to you too child" Silvanna greets back before nodding at the heroes a s a form of greeting, which they too returned. 

Minutes later after they sat down, the lights was dimmed and the all the heroes in the arena became silent. The GM appears in the middle, announcing that the heroes of the Red Team will be called on. 

"Silvanna!" 

The Princess stands up from her seat and jumps to the middle with her weapon in hand "Only light can drive out the darkness" 

"Tigreal!"

He stands up from his seat with both shield and sword in hand, making his way to the middle beside Silvanna "For honor!"

"Fanny!" 

Fanny stands up and cables her way beside Tigreal "Sir, what's your command?"

"Granger!"

The Marksman stands up, making his was beside Fanny with both of his weapons in hand "Experience the euphony of suffering" 

"Harith!" 

The Leonin waves goodbye to Alucard before using his magic to propel himself beside Granger "Magic is my life!" 

"Now for the Blue Team" The GM shifts the flooring to make way for the other team. 

"Dyrroth!" 

The dark Prince jumps from his seat, landing meters in fornt of his sister Silvanna "Poor you... Why don't you just surrender?" 

"Thamuz!" 

The Lord of Lava jumps to the middle of the arena beside Dyrroth "Burn them all!" 

"Selena!" 

The Abyssal witch switches to her demonic form before rushing to Thamuz side "When you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes back" 

"Alice!"

The Queen of the Apocalypse opens her wings and flies to the Blue Team, landing beside Selena and in front of Granger "My kiss will grant you immortality or death" 

"Alucard!" 

There was silence in the arena, no one could believe that a demon hunter fight along side the heroes from the Abyss. Even Alucard himself couldn't believe it but never the less he takes his sword and jumps to the Blue Team, landing beside Alice and in front of Harith "Nothing lasts forever, we can change the future" 

"Now that we have your heroes, you must choose your skin and who will be your leader before the game begins!" The GM announces, giving them time to do so. 

With that the heroes from the Abyss circled Alucard "We meet again Alucy, it's been a while huh? Ten years to be exact and you're still as handsome as you were years ago" Alice touches his face, rubbing his cheek. 

The Demon Hunter grabs her wrist and wretches it away from his face "Don't touch me demon, remember that the only reason why I haven't killed you yet is because of this match and nothing else" Alucard glares at her, making her chuckle. 

"If you say so Alucy" Alice leans closer to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek "Just remember that I'm always here just incase you change your mind, Darling" She purs out, smirking at his growl. 

"And by the way, you might want to change into one of your skins Alucard since wearing that would just be inappropriate" She says before moving away from him to prepare her build for the game. 

While Dyrroth continued to look Alucard up and down "What does Alice mean by meeting you years ago? When was that?" 

"Didn't you know, Dyrroth? He was Queen Alice's experiment, her most successful experiment at that" Selene explains, looking the Demon Hunter in the eye as she adds "The only one that Alice was was able to successfully change the DNA of, not to mention the only sane half demon, isn't that right Alucard?" 

Alucard clenched his fist but decides to just ignore them for he still needed to change his looks since he had no plan on ruining the image of his favorite blue coat. So he moves to the side, taking a look at all of his available skins before picking his least used skin. 

The Fiery Inferno, his least favorite skin and the only skin that neither Granger nor Harith has seen him used, it was perfect for that reason. 

"Red Team, Blue Team please announce the leader of your group" Th GM calls after twenty minutes. 

The heroes in the Red team shared a look before Granger answers "Silvanna" 

Silvanna steps forward before using magic to change the skin of her team mates into Lightborn. 

"Evey well, now the Blue Team please announce your leader" 

There was a moment of silence before Alice states "Alucard" Making the heroes gape at her, what was she thinking? Choosing a Demon Hunter as the leader of their group. 

Alucard steps forward, shocking the heroes more at the sight of the skin he was wearing. The changes in him was so much that you could hardly recognize him since not a single thing remained and that shocking Granger since he never knew that his lover had a skin like that. 

Alice stands beside Alucard, setting her elbow his shoulder, making Granger glare "That wrench" 

"Heroes, you will have five minutes to plan before being brought to the battlefield, plan wisely and defeat your opponents!" 

Alucard turns to him teammates "We're going 1-3-1, Dyrroth you go top, Alice you bot while Selena and Thamuz you two will join me at mid, the only thing we need to remember is to keep pressure on all lanes, Dyrroth, Alice at the heroes in the side lanes, you need to destroy at least two of the turrets there before joining the any team fight that isn't on your lane"

"Selena, incase either Dyrroth or Alice dies you'll replace them on the lane before leaving once they are reassured and back at their position, once I reach level 10 I'll roam and one more thing, keep an eye on the map" Alucard lays out the plan "Questions?"

"Why can't Alice and I go to the mid to gank?" Dyrroth asked him, unsatisfied about the plan since he was eager to fight Silvanna, who was no doubt going to mid.

"Because if you destroy the turrets on the side lane the enemy team will have to split up to protect the Inhibitor Turret, that will make the mid lane more vulnerable and so we'll be able to win faster, do you understand now or do you need me to repeat it again?" The Demon Hunter explained in a mocking tone as if he was talking to a child.

The Prince of the Abyss clenched his fist "Why you-" But before he could do anything, Alice stops him "The battle is about to begin so enough of this childish argument" She snaps and just as Alice stated, the GM snapped his fingers, teleporting them to the battle field.

**Welcome to Mobile Legends!**

**Five second til the enemy reaches the battle field, smash them!**

**All troups deploid!**

The five heroes separated, going to their assigned lanes, before Selena and Alucard stopped in front of the buffs with Thamuz assisting Alucard on getting the Red Buff as Selena set up traps on the Blue Buff. Once the creeps were killed the three heroes continued to the river where they spotted the enemy team, which consisted of Silvanna, Tigreal and Fanny.

Alucard takes a deep breath before raising his sword to attack while at the bottom lane was Alice clashing with Granger. The Marksman raised his gun, pointing it at the demon who dared to kiss his lover. With Harith doing the same at the top against Dyrroth. 

Minutes passed and Alucard's plan worked, with Dyrroth easily killing Harith at the top and Granger barely escaping at the bottom, Fanny was forced to abandon her place at the mid lane to defend the top lane from Dyrroth, who had distroyed the outer turret. Once Harith resurrected, he joined Granger at the bot to kill Alice, which they did but not before she destroyed the turret. 

And just as Aluacrd said, the Red team became frantic, moving sloppily as the match continued. It was all going to plan and the Blue Team was winning, that was until Dyrroth left his lane to attack the mid, leaving the top vulnerable for Harith and Granger to attack and to even break the Inhibitor Turret before anyone to respond. That made Alucard sighed as the match was suddenly flipped with his team now on defense.

More like he was on defense since the rest of his team refused to do so, he was on his way to break the enemies' Inhibitor Turret when he heard the GM announce **An Ally has been slain! Enemy Double Kill! Enemy Triple Kill! Enemy Maniac!** So he immediately abandons his position to grab both of the Enemy's Buffs before killing the Turtle and attacking the Enemy Team.

With the combination of his buffs and lifesteal, the Enemy Team didn't stand a chance since none had a full HD. Alucard whispered sorry before attacking. 

**You have slain an Enemy!**

**Double Kill!**

**Triple Kill!**

**Maniac!**

**Savage!**

**Wiped Out**

Alucard let's out a breath to calm himself down before retuning to the Top Lane to break the Inhibitor Turret so that they would not be pressured to return there every once in a while just to kill minions. He quickly checks the time before the Enemy resurrect. More than thirty seconds for the Enemy and twenty seconds for his allies, that was enough for him to conclude that he needed to kill the Lord to make sure that they would win.

And when he did, it shocked the crowd of heroes that were watching from the arena because not only was Alucard able to single handedly defeat the Lord, he also walked away with a full HP which was a shock really. And that shocked continued as Alucard face his enemies and won the game. Everyone was shocked at the power Alucard had shown through out the match. 

Miya smirked at the shocked expressions on the faces of the heroes that insulted Alucard earlier " See I told you he wasn't a feeder"

"How-How did he do that?" Lunox asked, seeming dazed as she does so.

The Marksman chuckled "Because you Lunox, Alucard is anything but weak and I'd advice you to tell those friends of yours to shove that information in their heads before I do it myself, is that clear?"

Lunox nods weakly as Miya stands up from her seat to congratulate Alucard on his victory and to comfort Harith, who was like a nephew to her as they returned to the arena, tired after the match that silenced all of the heroes that insulted Alucard. Who were now terrified to come close to the Demon Hunter in fear on their lives, after all Alucard was not weak.


End file.
